Just a kiss?
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After their kiss Logan and Quinn have to come to terms with what they really feel for each other. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I didn't watch Zoey 101 for ages until a few weeks ago I saw it again on TV and remembered how much I love this series. Anyway I just had to write something about Logan and Quinn. They are just such a cute couple, so I couldn't resist. This takes place after 'Quinn Misses the Mark'. I hope it isn't too bad for my first try on a Zoey 101 story :)

* * *

It was two days ago that he had kissed Quinn and Logan still couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure they were friends now, who were constantly bickering, but he never thought there could be more. He shook his head violently. What was he thinking? She was Quinn and he was Logan there was no way that this kiss could mean something. Mark had broken up with her and he for once had been nice. That was all there was to it and even if, with a huge emphasis on if, he had felt something during the kiss it was purely a spur of the moment thing, right?

Still confused he made his way over to the girls dorm. Quinn and him hadn't talked since the kiss and it was awkward to say the least. They had to clear up that nothing was between them before their friends caught on to the situation. He knocked on the door only to hear Quinn's voice inviting him in.

"Where are Lola and Zoey?" Not a great way to start a conversation, but he had to make sure no one would know about what they were going to talk about.

"Out on a double date with their boyfriends." Quinn didn't even look up from the experiment she was working on.

"We have to talk...about what happened." His voice sounded more confident than he felt. Normally he had no problem with telling girls that a date or a kiss with them meant nothing, but somehow this was harder.

Quinn finally looked up and he could see how nervous she really was. Slowly she gestured for him to sit down next to her.

"The kiss that was just..." He stopped for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "...weird."

"Yeah, that was just wrong." She added and for the first time since two days looked into his eyes.

Logan didn't know why, but her eyes seemed to pull him in. The strange feeling of cotton candy in his stomach intensified and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her again. His mind kept screaming at him that this was wrong, but he didn't listen to it. All he could concentrate on was the girl in front of him and how great kissing her again felt. How could something so wrong feel so right?

When they pulled away however the reality came crashing down on him. She wasn't just another girl he could make out with, she was Quinn and he was Logan. They were frenemies, like Lola called them, they shouldn't be kissing.

A look at Quinn let him know that she slowly began to realize what just happened as well. Having always been the smarter one of them she was the first to come up with a solution for their problem.

"We should go on dates with other people...you know to forget about this."

This idea sounded reasonable enough to Logan's ears. Quinn was smart, if she said that was the best solution to their problem it probably was. It was worth a try.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you around." He saw her nod and left before her eyes could work their weird magic on him again.

It was easy to find a girl who agreed to go on a date with him tomorrow, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of doing the wrong thing. The next day on his date this feeling only intensified. Of course he had already forgotten the name of the girl currently hanging on his arm, but other than that she was exactly the type he went for: hot, impressed by the smallest things he did or said and complementing him non-stop. However something was off. Why was all he could think about Quinn right now? Did she have a date as well? And why was this thought making him so angry?

An hour and a meal at Sushi Rox later he desperately wanted to get away from a girl that a week ago would have been exactly his type. He couldn't understand himself anymore. It only got worse when she kissed him goodbye and he found himself comparing the kiss to the one he had with Quinn. He was never a romantic guy, who thought fireworks went of when you kiss someone but this kiss felt empty. The kiss with Quinn had felt different, not like fireworks or something cheesy like that, but meaningful. He had made a mistake, he couldn't forget about Quinn. Whatever there was between them he wanted to give it a chance.

Seeing Zoey and Lola on campus he knew Quinn had to be alone, so he made his way to her room. In front of the door he found a passed out boy. Without knocking he entered, only to find Quinn sitting on the small couch.

"I guess your date didn't go well?" Was the first thing he said gesturing to the passed out boy. The girl nodded her head and Logan closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Mine didn't as well."

There was silence until they spoke up at the same time.

"Logan-"

"Quinn-"

He looked at her and signalized her she could go first.

"My idea was stupid. It's not going to work, I can't forget about the kiss...I can't forget about you."

At her words Logan felt his heart skip a beat and for the first time since their kiss on the bench what he was about to do felt right. Softly he turned her head to him and lay a hand on her cheek.

"I can't forget about you either. Let's give whatever this is between us a chance."

"Okay." She whispered and slowly leaned in.

For now they would keep it a secret from everyone, but when they were sure about their feeling for each other they would tell them. Logan couldn't help but think that even thought they were an unlikely couple this could work out, because how could something that felt so right be wrong?

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
